


The Tooth Fairy

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Living With Little Harry [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Harry Potter, Fluff, Gen, Longsuffering Severus Snape, Sassy Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Harry has a loose tooth.





	The Tooth Fairy

“Harry, that is _disgusting_ , do you have to?”

 

“But it's wiggly... look!” Harry said opening his mouth widely, using his tongue to waggle his tooth.

 

“I can see.” Severus said, curling his lip at the gross display. “It's going to come out soon. Don't suck it like that.” He tutted.

 

“But it's annoying!” Harry groaned, unable to help the need to mess with it.

 

“So are you, but I don't wiggle you around, do I?”

 

“Do you think the tooth fairy will give me lots of money for it?” Harry asked, flopping down on the sofa next to Severus, curling up to him and staring up expectantly.

 

“I think the tooth fairy is on a budget.”

 

“ _I_ think the tooth fairy's cheap.”

 

“Even cheaper when it's a tooth from a rude mouth.” Severus smirked at him.

 

“How much are teeth worth?”

 

“Why? Do you want to know if you're getting a good deal? Trying to play the market?”

 

“Yep.” Harry nodded emphatically, making Severus chuckle as he thought.

 

“I'd say about 4 sickles.” He eventually decided on.

 

“That's nothing, my tooth's worth _much_ more than that!”

 

“Perhaps 8. How should I know what the going rate of teeth are?” He would have to ask someone, probably Narcissa.

 

“You know how much giants toenails are.”

 

“Touché.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It means go brush your teeth, it's time for bed.” Severus said, giving Harry's butt an encouraging pat as the child got up.

 

“No, it doesn't.” Harry said with a frown, disappearing through the door.


End file.
